Play Time
by RoseWalker
Summary: The Gundam boys are asked to join in a school Nativity 1x2, mild 3x4 and people are saying 5XR but that was acidental!


Title: Play Time

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2 and a pretty much blink and you'll miss it 3x4 (it's very mild)

Prompt: The gundam boys do a nativity play- Star0Alchemist (with help from Ladytanyata though she denies it!)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Not much, lots of implied stuff but not in much detail, general fluffy silliness though may induce laughing so don't read on the bus like my beta did!

Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing boys aren't mine. Shame, i'd love a bunch of pretty boys to play with! ^_^

Summary: The Gundam boys are asked to join in a school Nativity

Notes: This was also written for Akira_1x2's advent she does every year and asked me to join in again :D The prompt came from our cosplaying trip in October!

-x-

"No." Prussian blue eyes glared stubbornly at Lucrecia Noin, but the woman was far from terrified. She just raised an unbelieving eyebrow. She was used to the glare by now.

"Yes." Trowa replied simply. Quatre gave her a beaming smile,

"It will be my pleasure." Wufei snorted slightly and looked a little put out but he nodded,

"Despite my better instincts, I will say yes."

"Course I will, I won't turn down something like that." Duo grinned happily before bumping against Heero who was still glaring, his arms crossed over his chest. "C'mon Heero! You're the only one not joining in. What have I told you about playing nice?" Duo gave Heero big, gleaming puppy eyes but Heero refused to even look.

"Look, Heero." Noin told him calmly but firmly, this is for the children. They requested your help and at this time of year you should show a little good will." Heero looked at her once more and held her gaze. She didn't even blink. Heero closed his eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright. But I will kill you all for this."

"That's ok, Heero, I'll make it up to you." Duo grinned. No one believed Heero, these days it was an empty threat and the stubborn young man knew it really.

"Right, now that's settled, let's get round to the important bit. Please remember this is for the school to help raise money for the orphanage. They're good kids, so please be gentle with them. Between us we have come up with roles for each of you."

"Sorry we're late Miss Noin." Noin looked around to see Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft walk in. She smiled warmly at her old friend and his sister. That seemed to be everybody then. Milliardo looked as determined not to do this as Heero had been but she had a feeling Relena had forced him into it one way or another. She wasn't sure how the young Peacecraft had managed it as she had grown up with Milliardo and knew exactly how stubborn he could be.

"That's alright Relena. We will be performing the Nativity. This is Christmas after all, and it is something many people can understand, even if they are not Christians themselves. It is a symbol of a new start, of hope, joy and the coming together of many and the promise of good things to come, which for this time of year is particularly poignionant for us. So roles, first off, Relena, you will be the virgin Mary." Relena nodded then glanced over at Heero hopefully. Noin saw her look and smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting, - ; clearly the girl had still not got over her crush for the ex-pilot.

"Wufei, you will be Joseph." Both Relena's and Wufei's jaws dropped. It was enough to make Noin laugh. "The children believed that your views on what is right and sticking to it fitted the role Wufei." Wufei simply closed his eyes and said nothing. Relena looked like she was about to argue but decided better of it.

"Quatre, you will be the lead wise man and I will leave you in charge of two children that will be with you." Quatre smiled happily, it was a role he was perfectly happy with. Noin continued with her list,

"Trowa, you will be the star. You will also have some of the children to look after who will be little stars around you." Trowa nodded, a silent role suited him perfectly: It was something he could handle easily enough.

"Duo, you will be the donkey." Noin wasn't entirely sure what sort of reaction she was going to get with that one.

"Yes! I love it! Thanks!" The wide beaming smile from the braided man wasn't what she had imagined at all. She had thought he may have argued or something. However the reaction made her worry just a little. He seemed far too happy about it and she wasn't entirely sure why. Of course that left only Heero. It had been hard enough to get him to join in in the first place, this could be another struggle she would have to endure but for the sake of the children she would.

"Heero, you will be the angel Gabriel." She paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. Duo's eyes lit up and she just knew something was coming,

"Heero! That means you get to wear a dress!" Duo crowed happily. Heero's face looked far from happy.

"No costumes have been worked on yet so please don't make any assumptions Duo." Duo continued to grin, he just couldn't help himself. "All the other characters will be taken on by the children but I hope I can rely on you to keep an eye on them and support them as many have never even seen a stage let alone set foot on one. Milliardo, you will be dealing with the stage lighting and making sure this lot behave themselves."

"But we always behave ourselves." Duo replied innocently despite the fact that his eyes shone with a deviancy that suggested otherwise.

"And you know I don't believe that Maxwell." Lucrecia replied firmly. Heero snorted while Quatre giggled quietly. "And that goes for all of you. Don't forget I know you boys."

-x-

"Where have they gone now?" Noin huffed. The curtain was due to go up shortly and the ex-pilots of Wing and Deathscythe were nowhere to be seen. "Milliardo, I thought I told you to keep an eye on them." Milliardo looked slightly taken aback by that.

"I'm not their babysitter. They're old enough to look after themselves." Noin growled quietly and noticed the small children waiting with them looked uncomfortable. She knelt down to their level and smiled calmly at them. "Sorry kids, we'll be ready soon. We just need to find our donkey and angel Gabriel, okay?" The kids quietly nodded, now knowing what they were waiting for. Some of them were really excited to get on to the small stage that had been set up in the school hall, others were completely petrified, one or two looked like they might be sick at any moment. One girl put her hand up,

"Miss Noin, I think I saw donkey and angel go that way." She gingerly pointed to a dark corridor. Relena had been pacing around looking very ruffled in her blue dress.

"It's alright, Miss Noin, I'll see if I can find them." Quatre and Trowa looked like they might have said something but they remained silent as Relena strolled off.

The corridor was led to a spare classroom that was little used but that didn't put Relena off. She opened the door quietly and an odd sound hit her ears before the sight that met her drew her up short. Any sort of sound she would have made caught in her throat. In front of her, sat on one of the low school tables was Duo, eyes closed and head thrown back. The grey trousers that were serving as part of his costume were drooped around his ankles, donkey ears lay abandoned beside him. On his lap, white fabric bunched around his waist was Heero, eyes also closed, his face carrying a determined expression but his cheeks flushed a deep red. Feathered angel wings, spread widely from his back and his halo, which had managed to stay on his head was sitting askew.

"Duo!" A deep moan escaped Heero's mouth as Duo grabbed Heero's hips a little more firmly. It didn't take a genius to realise what they were doing but it took Relena a moment to move from her spot. They obviously hadn't heard her come in. She felt her heart drop but had the kindness to step back out of the room. She silently shut the door behind her then leaned against it. So that explained why Heero had no interest in her. She understood now. She smiled to herself. It had been a nice dream but now she had to move on. Heero had been her crush but he was obviously (and quite literally) taken. Relena may have had her moments but she was not selfish. She left them to it.

"Relena, did you find them?" Noin asked as she approached.

"Oh yes," she replied with a smile, "they'll be coming in a minute." Quatre choked rather loudly and Trowa had to pat him on the back. Wufei shook his head and met Relena's eyes. She smiled and nodded to him letting him know it was alright. All three of the ex-Gundam pilots obviously knew what had been going on. She wandered over to the three before murmuring quietly, "I didn't realise it was the angel Gabriel that rode the donkey into Bethlehem." Quatre began his coughing fit again whilst the other two smiled.

Heero and Duo finally arrived.

"At last!" Noin huffed, "and where have you two been?" Duo grinned,

"Just proving to Heero, why the donkey is the perfect role for me."

"And why is that?" Noin asked, genuinely curious. She had wondered since the moment she had told Duo he would be the donkey why he had been so happy about it. Heero walked around her to stand with the others but as a passing remark he simply stated,

"Because he's hung like one." Duo grinned and stood by Heero as Noin's jaw hit the floor.

"The dress came in very useful I have to say." Heero clipped him round the head.

"Baka! How many times do I have to say it? They're robes." Duo simply smiled then pushed Heero's halo back on his head properly from where it was almost hanging off.

-x-

The play went without a hitch and was a great success, the children were well behaved and did exceedingly well in their roles. Trowa had stood calmly at the back of the stage with his arms spread so the starry fabric that hung there draped down like a curtain. He hadn't been too happy about the glitter everywhere, it was on his face and in his hair and would probably take weeks to get rid of but the stars that surrounded him had insisted on it. The little stars that stood with him, with star headbands looked up at him happily. The children had taken quite a liking to Trowa, especially when he had shown them a few tricks he had learned from the circus.

Quatre had looked resplendent in his wise man outfit, drenched in gold and purple he almost outshone the stars. His fellow wise men had followed him like lost sheep and Quatre had found it adorable.

Wufei had complained for ages about having a tea-towel on his head but the other children had insisted, especially as some of them had to wear them too to be the shepherds and inn keepers. After they had whined constantly at him he had finally given in stating that he would never have kids. Some of the children had been very confused by this as wasn't he supposed to be having a baby with Mary? Wufei didn't have the heart or patience to try and explain otherwise.

Mary herself, Relena, had been composed and had managed to smile, although to many it had been rather sad. When she had been questioned about it, all she had replied was that this play was indeed about new starts and she had been thinking about the past but it was time to let go.

As the parents and friends had left the play they had commented on the fact that the donkey seemed to be very happy in his role, even when giving Mary a piggyback. But it had been the angel Gabriel that had caught their eyes. Although he didn't seem to actually smile much, he simply seemed to... glow, they had said. No one really knew the answer as to why: only two people could really answer the question and they didn't need to say anything because they knew and that was all that mattered.


End file.
